


you

by ohzenitsu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, i tweeted about kakashi tucking cherry blossoms into iruka's hair and this is what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohzenitsu/pseuds/ohzenitsu
Summary: kakashi wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with iruka forever





	you

Kakashi only felt the warmth of the sun on the surface of his skin but the warmth of the body curled against him went deep into the marrow of his bones, filling him utterly with calm happiness. His eyes opened slowly and he rolled to his right side, tangling his limbs gently with those of his partner in bed. He couldn’t help the small smile that teased at his lips as he caught sight of the handsome mess inches away from him. Iruka’s hair fell over his face messily and dark lashes fanned the top of his cheekbones; his mouth was parted slightly and soft exhales filled the quiet space of the room. Sensing Kakashi’s movement, he stirred slowly, lazier than their lives tended to allow, and before long, warm brown eyes were revealed to the jonin. His smile widened as Iruka yawned and rubbed at his eye drowsily before closing his eyes again and smiling, soft and serene. 

Kakashi thought Iruka was never more beautiful than when he woke up. 

His fingers found Iruka’s hip and he traced lazy patterns into the exposed soft skin, sighing as Iruka slung his leg over Kakashi’s teasingly. The younger man hummed and turned into Kakashi’s touch even more, the smile never leaving his face. He opened his eyes briefly and Kakashi’s breath caught at the soft expression on his face, at the love present in his eyes. His brain ceased to form a coherent thought as Iruka kissed him slow and sleepy-warm. 

When they broke apart, Kakashi thought his heart would burst out of his chest. “Good morning, handsome,” Iruka said in a low voice as he ghosted the tips of his fingers up Kakashi’s bare arm. His smile was full of mischief as Kakashi’s breathing faltered momentarily. “Do we have any exciting plans for our day off, Hokage-sama?”

“Maa, Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi teased with a wide smile, his fingers sliding up the younger man’s back to tug him onto his chest. “Do you have so little faith in me?” Iruka breathed out a giggle and allowed himself to be strewn across his lover’s body. Kakashi continued to trace patterns into Iruka’s skin and tried not to groan when Iruka kissed at the sensitive spot under his ear. He could feel, rather than hear, the chuckle Iruka let out as he nipped at Kakashi’s neck gently; it was enough to drive Kakashi mad. 

“Mmm, of course not, Rokudaime,” Iruka purred. Kakashi sucked in a deep breath as a sweet kiss was pressed to his neck, trailing up and leading to his mouth. Iruka pulled away and Kakashi whined softly, the soft smile on his lips never wavering. “Perhaps we could stay in instead?”

“As tempting as that sounds,” Kakashi said. He sat up and rolled them so the younger man was on his back with Kakashi hovering over him, his hand making it’s way down Iruka’s side to rest at his hip again. Iruka’s laugh sent pleasant tingles up Kakashi’s entire body and his heart was heavy with emotion. He stopped to just look at Iruka, taking in every detail from the soft crinkle of his eyes to the feeling of their skin pressed together. He must have looked dazed because the way Iruka smiled up at him was the same soft one he used when Kakashi would complain about his responsibilities as Hokage and Iruka would remind him that _he_ actually did most of the paperwork. 

“Kakashi?” His head quirked to the side slightly and Kakashi was so mesmerized by the simple action it took him a few seconds to come up with a response. 

“Just admiring the view,” he murmured, low and sweet, relishing in the light blush that dusted Iruka’s cheeks. Kakashi could have screamed at how pretty he looked in that instant alone. “I can’t believe you’re real.”

Iruka laughed, and again Kakashi was tingly and breathless as he was pulled down into another slow kiss. Iruka’s hand snaked its way up to the back of Kakashi’s neck and he tugged at his hair gently. “Well, _believe it_ ,” he said against his mouth, a grin tugging at his lips.

“Hey,” the jonin said, trailing his lips across Iruka’s skin before tucking his head into the crook of his neck and planting a soft kiss. “I love you.”

Iruka made a pleased noise and his fingers tightened on Kakashi’s neck. “I love you more,” he responded softly, his smile evident in his voice. 

Kakashi hummed as he made his way back up Iruka’s neck to his lips. He pressed their lips together and didn’t try to stop his cheeky grin. “I hate to break it to you, sensei, but that’s not possible.” 

“Why, you-“ Iruka growled playfully. Kakashi laughed gleefully and let himself get tackled onto his back while Iruka straddled his hips and peppered lingering kisses all over his face. Between each one, he whispered sweet nothings to Kakashi and the jonin tried in vain to control the frantic beating of his heart. 

For a brief moment, Kakashi’s entire being was consumed by Iruka and nothing else—neither the pain of the past nor the fear of the future—in the entire world mattered. He loved Iruka and Iruka loved him, and Kakashi would be damned if he didn’t hold on to that for as long as he could. 

 

Villagers bowed to the couple as they walked hand-in-hand through the busy streets. Quiet murmurs of _Hokage-sama_ and _Iruka-sensei_ followed them as they flitted through stalls in the market, purchasing sake and an assortment of yakitori skewers along with dango for dessert. Kakashi was reminded of how much he loathed human interaction but seeing Iruka’s face light up as he caught up with an old student or fellow shinobi made him forget why; if Iruka’s smiled like that at some snot-nosed genin, it couldn’t be _all_ that bad, right?

After filling an old picnic basket with their food and drinks, Kakashi led them to a well-hidden spot he discovered a few years prior not far from the village. They came to a clearing lined with sakura trees in full bloom, the delicate flowers covering the open space in a dream-like haze. All around them, pastel pink and white blossoms swayed gently in the slight breeze. Several yards away, a small creek lined with small and large boulders cut through the landscape; the sound of water flowing and Iruka’s surprised gasp were the only things Kakashi heard. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Iruka as he gazed around them in wonder, his eyes wide and bright, like a child receiving a new toy. 

“Kakashi, how did you find this place?” he asked breathlessly. “It’s so beautiful.”

Kakashi set the basket by the nearest tree before snaking his arms around Iruka from behind and nuzzling into his neck. He pulled their bodies close and sighed contentedly, the warmth of Iruka’s back spreading through his chest and to the tips of his fingers and toes. “Hm, sounds like someone I know.”

Iruka giggled softly and intertwined their fingers over his stomach, squeezing gently. He brought Kakashi’s right hand up to his face and pressed a kiss to one of his knuckles, causing the jonin to suck in a breath and kiss under Iruka’s neck in response. Iruka relaxed against Kakashi’s chest and ran his thumb over the sensitive skin of Kakashi’s hand that was usually protected by his trademark fingerless gloves. The jonin shivered and tightened his grip around Iruka, tingles springing up everywhere Iruka’s skin met his.

“C’mon, you,” Iruka laughed, tugging them to the tree Kakashi set their food by. They spent the next few hours feeding each other and talking about anything and everything. Kakashi fell more and more in love with every loud laugh that left Iruka’s lips. He couldn’t recall a day in his entire life that was as wonderful and relaxing and _perfect_. As the sun broke the tree line in front of them, their voices grew quiet and they simply sat in silence, basking in the soft warmth of the fading sunlight and each other’s company.

“Kakashi,” Iruka said quietly. He fidgeted in Kakashi’s lap and rubbed at his scar absently, a movement that had Kakashi feeling like he was being shown a dossier of reasons to live.

“Hm?”

“Do you think I’ve loved you enough?” Iruka murmured. 

Kakashi hummed, content to lose himself in the warm chestnut eyes regarding him with a look far too tender for his aching heart. He allowed his fingers to run through the silk-like tresses of Iruka’s hair as he tucked a couple more blossoms into the dark head in his lap. “You’ve given me much more love than I could ever hope to deserve.”

Iruka’s eyes shut and he exhaled slowly as Kakashi’s fingers slowly massaged into his scalp. A tiny smile played at his lips as Kakashi leaned down to give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

“Iruka.”

“Hm?”

“I have a question.”

The darker-haired man laughed and ran the tips of his fingers along Kakashi’s exposed wrist, sending shivers up the jonin’s spine. “Yes, Hokage-sama.”

“Maa, Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi groaned playfully, “We’re getting married soon, there’s no need for honorifics.” Iruka visibly froze in Kakashi’s lap and the older man tried to stifle his panic. “Wait, shit- _shit_! Fuck, Iruka I’m-“ Kakashi wanted to sink into the ground and never be seen again. The intensity of the blush spreading across his body made him feel as if he was on fire and he covered his face with his hands in shame, too horrified to even spare Iruka a glance after his spectacular failure of a proposal. 

Iruka sat up quickly and Kakashi fought to not shunshin to a place Iruka would never find him, a place like Hokage Tower. Or a grave. Yes, that was an excellent idea. He kept his face hidden to conceal the dark blush on his face and waited for Iruka’s legendary Mission Room Voice to scream at him. After several seconds that seemed to stretch on infinitely, he lowered his hands and dropped them into his lap before sparing a glance at his lover.

He was not expecting Iruka to be crying; there were tears streaking down his cheeks and a fierce and dangerously pretty blush sat high on his cheeks. Kakashi’s panic for himself quickly fell away into panic for Iruka and he grabbed his face gently, wiping away the stray tears with gentle swipes of his thumbs. “No no no, please don’t cry,” Kakashi begged. “Iruka, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to overwhelm you, but I-I just planned to spend our day together and then prop-”

“Do you mean it?” Iruka interrupted, his voice hoarse with emotion. “You want to marry me?”

“Yes,” Kakashi responded emphatically, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He wanted Iruka to be his forever, if Iruka would have him. He told him exactly that. Iruka’s laugh was choked off and he pulled Kakashi into a tender kiss with shaky hands. 

“Marry me.”

Kakashi would go to the ends of the world if it meant Iruka smiled like that again. The younger man laughed again and kissed him hard. “Yes,” he breathed. “It’s about damn time you asked, Hatake.”

“Maa, sensei, I had to keep you on your toes,” Kakashi drawled lazily, his brain fuzzy with sake and happiness. If Iruka kept kissing him like he wanted to devour him, Kakashi would go into tachycardia and possibly pass out.

“I love you so much, Hatake Kakashi,” Iruka whispered against his lips. “I’m so lucky you’re mine, even after so many years. I will love you until there is no longer air in my lungs or a beating heart in my chest; hell, not even death could keep me from chasing after you. My soul is _yours_ , Kakashi, and I will gladly spend a thousand eternities loving you.” He swallowed thickly and pressed a gentle kiss to Kakashi’s mouth with a small whimper. “Gods, I am so fucking lucky to have you; you are everything I’ve ever wanted.”

Kakashi’s chest constricted and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Not knowing how to possibly follow that but wanting to convey that he felt the exact same way, he clutched the younger man close to his body, their hearts beating as one. His eyes closed and his head swam suddenly, disorienting him. Something was wrong. “Iruka…”

Iruka shook and grasped at his body desperately and it took Kakashi a few moments to realize he was slipping away into oblivion, having his most precious person ripped away from him for a fifth time. His body was frozen in terror as Iruka, his fiance, the love of his life, his soul-mate, faded into nothingness with a silent scream of Kakashi’s name on his lips. 

 

When Kakashi came to, he felt the searing burn of fire deep in his bones. He rolled to the side and coughed violently, blood spewing onto the debris-littered ground beside him. His throat felt raw and his entire body was alight with agonizing pain that made even sitting up excruciating. His ears rung and his vision swam as he tried to collect his bearings. The only thing he could touch, feel, or hear was the sound of a war-torn battlefield. 

Reality hit him with the force of a thousand jutsu and he almost screamed, the pain in his chest not at all related to injuries he’d sustained during battle. He hunched over, suddenly feeling sick, and emptied the contents of his stomach onto the soft grass beneath him. Tears flowed freely from his eyes and sobs wracked his body as the weight of what just transpired settled into his already shattered heart. 

_Infinite Tsukuyomi._

He clenched his fists and brought one up to his mouth to try and quiet the loud, gut-wrenching sounds that tore through his body; his heart roared in his ears and he thought for a second he might actually die. _Anything would be better than this_. Kakashi shut his eyes and searched for the soothing touch, albeit a fake one he could never hope to receive in real life, of his lover; he needed something, anything to ground him but after searching and desperately fumbling for a connection to his other half, he accepted that there was nothing other than death and war around him. 

He knew that his deepest desires could be nothing more than a soul-crushing fantasy that would haunt him for the rest of his life, but it didn’t stop his mind from wandering, from posing dangerous “ _what if_?” questions. 

He’d never so long wished for a quiet morning in bed with Iruka.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry


End file.
